


Sentinel

by Yssion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader-Insert, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yssion/pseuds/Yssion
Summary: [Reader-insert] [Various Routes] [College!AU] Just weeks before your first year of college, you receive an injury where you nearly lose the vision in your left eye. Forced to take a break from volleyball to recover, you somehow bump into several first-years like yourself.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd went wild as soon as they registered that the ball hit the ground. This win meant that they won a seat to participate in the Olympics. However, almost as soon as they erupted in deafening cheers and the beating their thundersticks together, they were quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I made a quick change to clarify the part with the injury.

        The gymnasium was drowning in the cheers and chants from fans that traveled across the world to watch their team play.  What was so important about that particular game, was that Japan was playing against the previous year's champion's of the Volleyball World Grand Prix.  Even with their main libero injured, they managed to make it to the 5th set.

Brazil ( **1** ) vs Japan ( **3** )  
Set 1:   **25 - 21**  
Set 2:   **21 - 25**  
Set 3:   **25 - 18**  
Set 4:   **25 - 27**  
Set 5:  18 - 18

        Screams could be heard as the Brazilian team prepared to serve.  Once the player struck the ball, it seemed that the only sounds that could be heard were those of the players and the commentators on the sidelines.  The squeaking of the shoes from the Japanese team could be heard along with a loud "Chance ball!" and "Nice receive!"  The ball was cleanly sent to the setter who in turn prepared it for the spiker.  A loud "Oh," could be heard dragging out from the crowd as the spike was received well on the Brazilian side as well.  

        The rally itself took time as many of the spectators waited with bated breath.  After what seemed to be twenty minutes, fans could be heard screaming a mile outside from the gymnasium as the Japanese libero made a near impossible double-save.  The praise that was being screamed was well-earned, not many could accomplish two diving receives back to back.  Then again, there will always be those that would consider them to be lucky that the Brazilians happened to hit the ball in her diving range.  

        Able to score off of that receive, Japan was up in the fifth set, 19-18.  If the gymnasium that they were in wasn't loud enough already, the floor now seemed to shake as the fans started to smash their inflatables together before the next serve.  The chant "Let's go Nippon," echoing across the stands.    

        This was it.  

        It was like they could taste the victory.  

        Silence.

        The ball flew past the net, and was received at an odd angle.  The Brazilian setter managed to prep it for her teammate as they smashed the ball cross-court into the libero's path at a frightening speed.  Managing to get the ball in the air, the Japanese setter was able to set it for her team for the final point.  

        The crowd went wild as soon as they registered that the ball hit the ground.  This win meant that they won a seat to participate in the Olympics.  However, almost as soon as they erupted in deafening cheers and beating their thundersticks together, they were quiet.  

        Low murmurs of concern could be heard as they wondered what could have happened on the Japanese side of the court.  

        Didn't they win?  

        Why weren't they cheering?   

        The cameras closed in on the situation at hand and it was soon noted that the Japanese libero had been injured.  She had replaced the main libero earlier in the game due to an ankle injury.  The thought of losing another player in one game was terrifying, especially after the athlete seemed to play so well. 

        She managed to sit up, but she was clutching her left eye.  The commentators immediately zoomed in on the playback feed to see exactly what happened, soon realizing that she had caught the ball with her face.  It showed that she was standing for the rest of the play, it was only after the win and cheering for a few moments that she clutched her face.  In fact, after going back to observe her more closely, they realized that her left eye was closed tight after the impact, and it was when she tried to open it that she was in pain.  

        It was when the crowd on the court parted that the celebration ensued.  Chants of the libero's name could be heard as the players from both countries thanked the other for a great game.  

        News later spread about the diagnosis for her injury, a corneal abrasion affecting the left eye.  Concern was thrown about wondering how her college career was going to start.  

        Did she lose her scholarship?  

        Will her injury heal all the way?

        Regardless, after the surgery, she would be kept from strenuous activities and required to rest her eyes for at least two weeks before she would be able to pick up a volleyball again.  The constant movement and concentration required could cause more damage to her left eye if she continued to practice, so word had it that she was taking it easy.  

        Pictures were taken of her visiting a sports complex in, though she didn't carry any equipment with her.  The over-speculation about her well-being became a topic for some magazines because she was an up and coming player for the women's national team.  Not to mention, some pictures of her with other Japan-youth volleyball members (particularly the men) became excitable and started to ask whether or not she was dating one of them.

        Needless to say, the stress and expectations waiting for her were growing exponentially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Sentinel! This is chapter is purely setting the stage, I hope you like it so far!!
> 
> This is my first reader-insert fanfic and also my first fanfic, so my writing might be a bit awkward for a few chapters (I apologize beforehand!!)
> 
> I also want to explain how some of the future chapters will be set up.  
> There will come a point where one chapter will be split into options that you can choose from. And then the story will merge after and continue from there. It's an idea that I had and wanted to try out, so lets see if it works xD. That and there will be multiple endings to choose from!


	2. Roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing the handles to your bag, you dragged it to the spot right beside you so you could easily access it. It was annoying that they happened to spot the school's logo, but that couldn't be helped. But there was something that bothered you. Did they call you a teammate? Did they even know who you were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I added a paragraph to help elaborate on the Chuo University students. It was brought to my attention that it got a bit confusing. Please let me know if there are other sections that need clarification!! It helps me get better at writing as well as make this story more enjoyable to read :)

 You popped the bubble you had just blown as you saw the player swing their leg back to kick the ball.  

      _Inside or outside?_

        The ball seemingly hit their laces and you immediately jumped up and to the left to cover that side.  Your opponent struck the ball, driving their foot across it so it would spin to the corner you were diving towards.  You couldn't help but smirk, knowing you guessed right, easily catching the ball.  The striker in front of you scowled and you could here them click their tongue in agitation.  You lived to deny the opposing team a chance at the net.  That was why, whenever you participated in these pick-up games, you tried to worm your way onto the team that was weaker defensively.  

        You were about to throw the ball forward when you heard the buzzer go off letting you know that the half was over. Which meant that you won the game  2-1.  There was no stopping the stupid grin that was tugging at the corners of your lips as you stretched your arms, quite pleased with your performance during the match.  Sure, that one goal you let slide was disappointing, but rebounds were always nasty to pick up.  

        As you started to bend backwards to stretch your back, you could hear the player that you had just denied complain about your save.  "[F/N]! How can you read that so fast?  I thought for sure that I had you there!"  They flopped backwards onto the turf, flailing as they rolled around on the grass, disappointed.  

        Struggling to hold back your laughter at the amusing sight, you shook your head, "It just takes practice."  You paused for a moment wondering if you even emphasized how much effort you put into sharpening your skills.  "A lot of practice."

        "I know that.  But," the girl paused for a moment before rolling over and burying her face into her arms before muttering, "you're even handicapped and I couldn't get one by you."  

        You couldn't catch all of what she said since she had muffled her words, but you just shake your head and sigh. "You've got to get better to get a ball by me, Ina-chan.  We aren't in middle school anymore when it was the opposite."  Scrunching your nose, you run a hand through your hair and walk towards the bench where your water bottle and towel were.  

        The both of you have known each other since your second grade year.  Ina was actually the one that got you interested into sports, a way to include you into her circle of friends since you were the new kid in town.  Your mother had initially refused to let you play sports, wanting you to pursue a more feminine activity like dance.  Back then, even you didn't think you would find yourself playing sports through high school and even getting into a well-known university on scholarship.  Taking a swig of water from your bottle, you nearly choke as you reminisce about how your mother treated your activities then versus now.  

        "Are you ok [F/N]?" you could hear Ina shout as she was scrambling to save your life if you needed the help.

        Waving your free hand frantically while you strike your chest twice with the one holding the bottle.  "I'm fine," you manage to gasp in time to tell her you were just fine and didn't need the CPR she was probably about to give you.  After taking a moment to catch your breath, you pick up your bag and walk over to the walkway to swap shoes.  "You're staying for another round right?" you ask your friend as she seats herself on the bench this time.

        "Yeah, some of the other first-years want to practice a bit before we officially start back up again on campus," she replied softly as she watched some of the other players that participated in the pick-up game leave the pitch.  You both said your farewells to your brief teammates before Ina speaks again.  "What about you?"

        There was an awkward pause as you contemplated her words, blinking several times before briefly placing you left hand over you left eye.  You gently touched the soft cloth that covered your eyelid, frowning slightly at the thought that you almost forgot about it.  Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you check the time.

 

_14:45 pm_

 

        "I've got some time to cool off before any weather hits, so I was thinking about taking a peak at the courts to see what is happening there."

        Ina initially gave you a worried look, but then smiled when she realized there wasn't anything to worry about.  "Ok, just promise me you won't do anything reckless."

        'Ok, mom," you say as you roll your eye before you shove your cleats in your bag and pick it up.  It was only when you started to walk into the main building that you gave her a real reply, "I'll let you know when I leave."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sports complex itself was huge, but that was expected of Tokyo.  The only bummer is that this particular setup was on the opposite side of town that you will be in about a week.  

        A week.

        Just one more week until you were able to be a part of a team again.

        Not that you could complain, your university was known for its facilities, the only thing that wasn't there was Ina.  But she currently had other plans.  So what other way was great to keep you occupied?  Watch some volleyball.  

        Earbuds plugged in so no one would bother you, though you would get the occasional stare because of your eyepatch, you weaved your way towards the volleyball gymnasium.  The squeaking of shoes and the slamming of the volleyballs could be heard over the noise you were listening to, which made you curious.  Sure those sounds could reach an audible decibel that could be heard over your music, but this was obscenely loud.  

        Were the students from Chuo University playing a pick-up today?  You knew one or two that would be on the team, they were the ones that told you about the complex to begin with.  The only thing that bothered you was that those two in particular had a match later in the day so it would be impossible for them to be there.

        With a shrug of your shoulders, you open the doors and walk into the gym only to stay along the side to climb the stands.  You were only there to observe.  Having already played a game of football indoors with Ina, you needed to cool off.  Despite all the air conditioning, indoor training areas with turf could cause you to heat up real quick.  

        After situating yourself on the bleachers, placing your duffel bag behind your head so you could lean back, your eyes glanced over those who were occupying the gym besides yourself.  If you were drinking your water, there was a chance you would have spit out your drink because the three guys on your side of the gym were sporting the light blue shorts with gold trim that were your university's colors.

        What the heck?

        They have their own gymnasium to go to on the other side of town unless. . .

        Were they here to play pick-up matches?

        The very thought of a match had you curiously study the other end of the court.  It was occupied by three players wearing white shirts and navy shorts.  You couldn't identify the logo on their pants, but taking a quick glance over at the bleachers, you could tell by the jackets laying over their bags.  Chuo University.  They even seemed to have some fans.  Or was it their girlfriends sitting in the stands waiting for them?  Either way, the girls weren't of any concern to you.  With a shrug of your shoulders, you decided to shift your focus to the Chuo guys once more.  You couldn't tell what year group they were in, but regardless, based on the way they handled the volleyball, they deserved to be wearing the training outfit.  Even if it was just that.    

        Your eyes then changed gears and scanned the young men on your side, trying to see if you could figure out who they were.  The University of Tsukuba was very particular about who they would think to bring into their sports programs.  The one in the group that seemed to stick out the most was the man with silver hair.  You started to wonder how exactly he was able to shape it that way.  Was it bedhead?  No, there was other guy in the group definitely had bedhead.  Why was the look so familiar though?  You stared at him, to the point you could bore holes into his very soul until you recognized who he was.  Fukurodani's ace, Bokuto Koutarou.

        You even surprised yourself when you squeaked out an "Oh!"  It turns out that you weren't the only one that noticed you made a noise.  Burying your face in your arms in embarrassment, you couldn't see two of the guys in that group look to the last member.  Now that you recognized the loud silver-haired male, you were able to name one other person in the group to be Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma.  While Bokuto was an excellent wing striker, you had to give credit to Kuroo for being an gifted middle blocker.

        Wow, your university is going to be contending in the tournaments for the next few years!

        But who was the other guy with them?

        Just as you were musing about the boy's team taking nationals, you could see one of the guys walking over towards you.  Frozen in place, you started to wonder if you presence bothered them?  Sure they were all looking at you, but you didn't think that the surprised sound you made was all that bad.  Your eyes quickly glanced over to the other side of the court to see Bokuto and Kuroo chatting while tossing the ball to each other.  You apparently didn't bother them, so why was this guy approaching you?

        "Would you like to play with us?" you heard a silky voice call out.  Your head snapped back in their direction, your own [e/c] meeting their chocolate brown eyes.  It's as if they had a gravitational pull because you couldn't look away.  What was with this guy?

        Keeping a straight face, something that you were even more capable of doing since your injury, you held the eye contact.  "Why me?" Wow did you want to hide in a corner after that comment.  You were the only one in the stands that was dressed to play.  There were girls further down, but it was obvious the way that they were dressed that they were there specifically to ogle the guys on the court.

        Wait. . . doe this guy think I'm a dude?  

        "Please?" he whined.  It was almost as if he wasn't used to being rejected.

        That was unexpected.  Did this guy have any dignity?  Despite his embarrassing behavior, you couldn't help but wondering where you had seen his face before.

        The guys behind him started laughing.  "I guess that only works on girls where you're from," the one you pegged as Kuroo snorted as he nearly busted a gut.  He didn't even try to keep his composure.  

        You wrinkled your nose wondering if the brunette before you was actually being serious.  "Even if I could play, I've got this hindering me.  I'll only be a bother," you said pointing to your left eye that was currently covered.  

        "Please join us!  It's not everyday you get to play guys from Chuo University!"  The silver-haired male rushed over, his arms waving frantically.  

        "Oi, keep it down you loud owl!" you could hear the bedhead call-out behind them as he approached you as well.

        You wanted to shrink back in your seat and blend in with your surroundings.  Instead, you give an exasperated sigh and ran you hand through your hair.  Maybe you shouldn't have tried your luck here.  Then again, at least they weren't asking who you were.

        "You go to the University of Tsukuba too don't you?  Why not play with teammates before the official practices?"  the bedhead spoke directly to you this time.  His voice wasn't as silky as the brunette, which you were grateful for.  Kuroo wrapped his right arm around Bokuto's shoulders, as he pointed to your bag.  The owl's golden eye's widened as they narrowed in on the logo that was visible on the side.  

        "Oh! You're right, Kuroo-san!"   

        "How d-" you started to speak before you realized that the logo on your bag wasn't particularly small.  Not to mention, your bag may have been black, but the crest was blue outlined in gold.  Perhaps they were already wearing the university colors, they could probably spot a bag with the logo on it.  You normally don't give in to things like this, but you have been itching to play for weeks.  Today was the first day in a while that you actually played a sport.  "Fine, I'll join you.  Just give me a moment, ok."

        "Hey!  Hey!  Hey!" you could hear Bokuto chanting while his teammates watched him with annoyed looks.

        Grabbing the handles to your bag, you dragged it to the spot right beside you so you could easily access it.  It was annoying that they happened to spot the school's logo, but that couldn't be helped.  But there was something that bothered you.  Did they call you a teammate?  Did they even know who you were?

        "What position do you play?"  The brunette asked you, not having moved from his spot from earlier.  In fact, he seated himself diagonal from you, which made the hairs on the back or your neck stand on end.  It wasn't that he was creepy.  It was the complete opposite, the guy was extremely handsome.  Now that you thought about it, all of the guys that approached you were attractive.  What was with your luck today?

        "Libero.  Or, that's what I normally play," you replied as you pulled out your volleyball shoes from your bag.  Good thing you hid your cleats under your towel, or you probably would have been getting more questions from this guy.  

        His eyes darted to the side while he seemed to be muttering a stream of names.  The action worried you to the point where you were wondering if they were going to retract their request for you to join them in a game.  "So you must be Sato-san?  It's nice to meet you," the brunette's smile beamed while his chocolate eyes studied you like you were his next exam.  You were about to tell him that he was incorrect but he interrupted you.  "I am Oikawa Tooru," he pointed to himself.  Then he turned to the others for them to introduce themselves but they seemed to be conversing among themselves while they were waiting for you to finish getting ready.  "The lanky one is Kuroo Tetsurou-chan"

        Kuroo seemed to hear because he stopped talking to the other two so he could stare daggers at Oikawa, "You should have introduced yourself as the "pretty one" but I think he beat you."  He was looking in your direction as he said this, which bothered you.  You were flattered at first, but then irritated because they thought you were a guy.  Sure you didn't have much of a chest, but did you really look like a dude?

        Your mom did say that your haircut made you look like a boy. 

        Bokuto could be heard snickering in the background as he tried his best not to laugh.  "That's mean Kuroo-chan!" Oikawa whined in response.

        Biting your lip to keep yourself from saying something snarky, you picked your arm sleeves from your bag and pulled them over your forearms.  Then you proceeded to pull on your knee pads. 

        "The loud one is Bokuto Koutarou-chan," Oikawa continued with a sniff, still acting hurt by Kuroo's comment.

        You could hear the loud owl whining about the name he was introduced with, but it didn't last too long because Oikawa was able to turn the situation around.  The brunette claimed it was how he showed trust with his teammates, and that immediately cause Bokuto to start gushing about how he was so excited instead.

        Tying your laces, you hummed an acknowledgement, mainly because you already knew who Bokuto was.  Stretching out your body once you finished putting your shoes on.  Just before you stepped down, you glanced at your phone for the time.

 

         _15:30 pm_.   

 

        "Alright, I'm ready to warm up then."

        The guys looked at you oddly for a moment, and you couldn't help but return the gaze with a confused look of your own.  Raising a brow, you asked, "What?"

        "Aren't you going to take that off?"  Kuroo replied after a few seconds of silence.  You could see Bokuto's owlish eyes stare at the eyepatch while Oikawa just tilted his head to the side as he rested his hands on his hips.  

        "Ah, this thing," you touched the base of the patch while you laughed.  "I have to wear it.  Doctor's orders,"  A wide smile was plastered on your face, the corners wavering slightly because it was difficult to hold.  "I have no doubt in my abilities though."

        You hopped down onto the floor, glancing over at the girls that were there to support the guys on the other end.

        "Also, Oikawa-san?"

        The brunette turned to you, his eyes filled with amusement, "What is it Sato-san?"

        "My name isn't Sato.  It's [L/N], [F/N]"

        "Eh?" his reply dragged out, shocked at the revelation.  You could see his nose wrinkle and his brow furrow in confusion.  "But that name isn't on the roster at all."

        "You're checking the wrong roster," you smirked as you walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo who were waiting to talk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story!  
> Characters belong to Haruichi Furudate  
> (except for Ina and you~<3)


	3. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a several sets of footsteps marching into the gym, you only heard one pair. Making the connection, you caught the ball and turned towards your teammates only to find them stunned to the point you were wondering if they were even breathing.

      As far as you could tell, your makeshift team wasn't annoying you.  They did ask how you got injured, which you responded with a shrug, "I watched the ball for too long before I realized what happened."  You left out the part that the contact in your left eye had assisted in the damage, though that was just information they didn't need to know.  It was the truth, though you never actually told them the setting.  If you did that, they would either

 

**a.)** not let you play with them

or

**b.)** get too excited and blow your cover

 

        You did already hint that you were a female by telling Oikawa that you weren't on their team roster.  Whether or not he understood that, is still up in the air.  Either way, it's their fault for misunderstanding right?  They didn't exactly give you a chance to say you were a girl.  To top it all off, they needed someone to play on their team, and you were the perfect candidate.  Heck, you all will be going to the same school!  

        The very thought about practicing again with they guys at a later date amused you greatly.  Perhaps you could use this time to observe them and stun them later when you will probably have practice matches against them.  The thought of receiving Bokuto's spikes sent a chill down your spine.  Hopefully they other team can satisfy your hunger to execute a solid save.

        You toss the ball over to Kuroo and glance over to the other team while the ball is being passed around, "When is their last player coming in?"  

        "They said he was held back because of some paperwork," Oikawa responded as he tossed the ball to Bokuto.

        "That was just before [L/N]-san walked in, right?" Bokuto asked

        "Yep.  Which means they'll be here any minute now," Kuroo answered while Bokuto seemed to be itching to play.  He was practically bouncing in place. 

        You had asked them earlier why they didn't just play 3 vs 3, but the other group seemed adamant about waiting on the late player.  The owl had pouted and started complaining about how it would have been fine to play, because it meant that they would at least be doing something.  Frustratingly so, since this guy is late, they'll have to wait even longer to play.

        "[L/N]-chan?" Oikawa called after you as he tossed the ball over.

        You hummed in response, not catching the change in honorific.  "What's up?"

        "What school did you play for?"

        "We won nationals," you didn't see the point of naming it, knowing full well that if you did, the faster they would realize who you were.  Not that it mattered.  They might actually be overjoyed to let you play with them.  The problem lay with the other team.

        "Itachiyama?  You played with Sakusa?" Bokuto blurted out, still bitter over the loss in the Tokyo qualifier finals.  He didn't seem to really care if you were on the court or not because all he would talk about is how he would get revenge on the other ace.  Kuroo, on the other hand, seemed unconvinced.

        "I've played with Sakusa, yes," you answered Bokuto's second question, despite it being rhetorical. 

        It was more like, you have played against Sakusa before.  During your second year in high school, you had attended the girls side of the  National Youth Intensive Training Camp.  After some of the practices, you would join them in pick-up matches afterwards to work on your receiving skills.  Playing against the likes of Ushijima and Sakusa had helped you tremendously into becoming the player you were now.  Granted, there was a lot of pain involved because those two were heavy hitters, but it was all worth it in the end.  

        The first time you were against Ushijima was the time you were paired with Sakusa.  That memory was unpleasant, due to the ridiculous spikes from the opposing team and the constant glaring from the ace on your side.  Once you grew accustomed to the strength and spin of the beast that was Ushijima, you could see respect in Sakusa's eyes.  It was barely noticeable, but you could say you earned it.  Just remembering how difficult he was made you wonder how Komori deals with such a troublesome ace.

 

        SLAM!!

 

        An ominous silence seemed to fill the room, save for the light bump of the volleyball hitting your forearm.  Thinking that it was just more people entering the gym, you ignored them.  No use giving attention to those who seek it.  Maybe it was a horde of girls wanting to watch the Chuo guys slaughter your team?  You couldn't help but smirk at the thought of disappointing the group of fans.  Regardless of your injury, you were confident enough in your skills that your lack of depth perception wouldn't bother you too much.  Not to mention, time was on your side now.  

        Instead of a several sets of footsteps marching into the gym, you only heard one pair.  Making the connection, you caught the ball and turned towards your teammates only to find them stunned to the point you were wondering if they were even breathing.  Glancing between the three, you could see that Kuroo's eyes were wide and eyes narrowed in on the newcomer.  His expression felt more along the lines of surprise rather than disbelief.  Bokuto's face was one of shock.  You seriously wondered if you needed to remind him to close his mouth unless he wanted a bug to fly in it.  Between the three, he seemed to be the only that was still breathing because his shocked face became on of determination.  Walking over to Oikawa, you started to worry because he didn't move from his spot.  He didn't even look like he was breathing!  Nearly grabbing his shoulder to shake him, you finally got a good look at his face and realized that it wasn't the cheerful facade he had been displaying before.  It was intense.  Something that -

        "Oh, [F/N]-san?  What are you doing here?"

        "Eh?" You froze.  The voice was familiar, but you couldn't quite peg who the source might be.  Your mind was flipping through the list of males that you knew, but you kept coming up blank.  Finally turning to see who it was, you paled.

 

_Just our luck._

 

        The other team was waiting on this guy?  Based on the clothes he was wearing,  you made the connection that he too was going to Chuo University.  There goes the chance Tsukuba had.  Unless your team had some ungodly setter that could consistently keep Bokuto in the game.  Speaking of setter, wasn't Oikawa one?  Speaking of Oikawa. . .  

        "Long time no see!" you grinned widely as you raised your arms up in the air as you skipped over to the newcomer.  You couldn't help but smack his chest repeatedly, both frustrated and happy to see him.  Why couldn't this guy choose your university?  You wanted the men's team to win nationals again.  You wanted to win this random pick-up game so bad!

       What time was it anyway?  Damn, your phone was in your bag.

         "How have you been, Wakatoshi-kun?"

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the players on the field!! (Maybe)   
> Still debating on one!  
> There are probably some errors, so I will be proofreading this when I get the time ;A;
> 
> \--------
> 
> A friendly reminder that the characters from Haikyuu!! belong to Haruichi Furudate <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe in all of you," he announced. This time including everyone with his signature smile. You didn't even bother to see if it even reached his eyes because that didn't matter. What did matter was the atmosphere of your side of the court. The intensity seemed to rise to the challenge of the overwhelming power of the other side. Maybe, just maybe your group had a shot.

        "Ushiwaka!" you could hear Oikawa shout from behind you.  "You're their fourth player?"  

        "Wha! Ushijima?"

        "Geeze. . ."

        Unlike Ushijima's knack for focusing on particular thing at once, you couldn't ignore the racket your teammates were making.  You could feel the heat of their stares on your back, not to mention the looks they were probably sparing the athlete in front of you.  Crumbling under the growing pressure, you sigh as you run your fingers through your hair.  Talk about unexpected.

        Despite everything going on around you two, Ushijima gave you a kind smile, though small by some people's standards.  It wasn't until your hands brushed against each other, as he placed his large hand  on top of your head, that you became aware of the guys on the other end of the court calling out to him.  You could feel your face heat up as you quickly snatched your hand away and rested it awkwardly at your side.  What were you?  A middle-schooler?  

        "We'll talk later," he said brusquely as he lifted his hand and gave you a slight wave.  Your [e/c] eyes followed him as he walked by you, your gaze still hazy from the surprise encounter.  Were you shocked that he was going to Chuo University, or were you more surprised that he wasn't playing with the senior national team in their qualifiers?  

        He didn't wait for you to answer, not wanting to keep his teammates waiting for much longer than he already had.  However, he couldn't make it past a few steps without a familiar face impeding his path. 

        "Today you are going to lose, Ushiwaka.  Too bad Iwa-chan won't be here to see me wipe the floor with you!"  

        Your mouth fell open as you watched pretty-boy Oikawa claim such a thing.  He did know who they were playing against right?  Had he even played with Kuroo, let alone Bokuto before today?  Even so, matching their pace was going to be interesting on your end too.  That and you had to consider your left eye.  Last time you checked your phone, it was about 15:30 pm.  Since then, only about ten minutes passed?  Regardless, your team was going to be struggling for at least the first set.  

        "Perhaps," Ushijima responded flatly to Oikawa as he briefly glanced back towards your direction.  You couldn't help but squint at him and scrunch your nose as if you misheard him.  You have never, in the time that you knew him, heard him doubt his team or his skills.  Or was this him acknowledging his opponents?  

        The brunette's chocolate eyes widened, thinking he misheard the ace. "Eh?"  He too was left speechless, but he did manage to catch the ace's eyes drift back towards your general area, which peaked his curiosity.  "Do you know [L/N]-chan?"  the ex-captain of Aoba-Johsai couldn't help trying to weasel information out of his rival.  He didn't miss a beat when it came to observing his opponents, which meant he was definitely replaying the brief interaction the two of you had in the back of his mind.          

        Oikawa's conversation with Ushijima had quieted down to where you couldn't hear them speaking.  It wasn't any of your business, but it was curious that knew each other.  Instead of dwelling on the matter, you walked back over to Kuroo and Bokuto only to realize that they too were curious about what their teammate was talking with the other ace.  The bedhead was the first to switch gears, to which you tossed him the ball.  "Did they play on the same team before?" you asked Kuroo curiously.

        He tipped the ball back, ignoring Bokuto who was mumbling to himself about how Oikawa was hogging all of Ushijima's attention.  "I'm assuming you know about Ushijima and Shiratorizawa?" he asked you as you replied with a nod, focusing on your overhand receive.  "Well, pretty-boy over there is also from Miyagi and played for Aoba-Johsai."

        Your visible eye widened, your mouth forming a perfect 'o' as you realize what Kuroo's words meant.  No wonder the tension between the two seemed so high.  Probably more on Oikawa's end because you knew Ushijima to be an intense guy all the time.  It's just who he is.  You started to worry exactly how personal this little match was going to get.  Just as your thoughts started to stray, you saw a blur of silver run past you.

        "I'm gonna show you who's better Ushijima!"  Bokuto howled, throwing both of his fists in the air as he jumped around. 

        Ushijima turned his attention your ace, his olive eyes narrowing, locking onto their new target.  No words were necessary, you could tell that your friend, if you could truly consider him that, was assessing his opponent.  If anything, he was at least acknowledging Bokuto's existence.  Once the piercing gaze turned away, you had realized that not only did Bokuto quiet down, but you had held your breath, not knowing how either player was going to react.  

        Kuroo seemed to catch onto Bokuto's silence, but quickly moved in and grabbed the owl's collar when he saw him fidget.  "Don't just ignore me!  That was a challenge!"

        You sigh, wondering exactly how you got in this mess.  Where these guys actually adults or were they just giant children?  Tired of waiting, and wanting to talk strategy before this games starts, you walk back towards Oikawa and Ushijima.  

        "You have a better team."

        "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

        "Take it as you will."

        Oikawa scoffed at the comment.  What is with this guy?  Ushiwaka just pisses him off!

        "Even with her helping, you won't win," Ushijima stated as he seemed to have enough of the conversation.  That or he noticed you walking towards them, and he took it as his cue to leave.      

        "What?  What do you mean 'she'?" the brunette nearly shouted after the ex-captain of Shiratorizawa.  It was when he heard your footsteps that he turned his attention towards you.  Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, an airy smile gracing his face.  But when he opened his eyes, you could tell that they did not match the rest of his expression.  

        "So by different roster, you meant-"

        "The women's team," you cut him off, keeping your face void of emotion.  "I thought that was obvious, but I guess not, you shrugged.  "Come on, since Wakatoshi-kun is here we need to discuss how to play."

        "I know that much," Oikawa whined as you subconsciously grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to where the rest of your group is.  

 

**\---------------------**

 

        "All right, time to talk strategy!" you exclaim as you clap your hands together to get your team's attention.  You only really knew about Ushijima, and that was it.  The other players, you could easily assume that they would be well-rounded since they are wearing the Chuo training uniforms.  If anything, stopping Ushijima's spikes and serves was top priority.  You look at the guys in your group and noticed that their eyes would occasionally flick over to the beast on the opposite end of the court.  It seemed that you didn't need to mention the obvious, which relieved you somewhat.  Now your biggest worry was how much of a handicap you would be for them.  At least for the time being.

        "It's obvious we need to stop Ushiwaka," Oikawa stated, seemingly reading your mind.  "The big question is, since this is 4 against 4, how will the libero play?"

        All eyes turned to you.  Part of you wondered if they even noticed the ridiculous patch over your left eye.  It had a drawing of an open eye in a manga style, something that you had initially thought was cute and would be thought of more like an accessory than a hindrance.  But in the vein of sports, missing the use of your one eye meant that your depth perception would be off, regardless of how well you grew accustomed to the situation.  

        "If you are talking about positions, I'll be fine,"  you swallowed hard, knowing that you were about to state your current weaknesses.  It was annoying having to come to terms with your situation, but you hated losing.  It was even worse knowing that you could possibly be the reason of the loss.  "I will need help to receive on my left side for the time being."

        Bokuto's golden eyes were wide and bright as he nodded, taking in every word.  Whether or not he acted on them, or his own accord was up in the air, but you would let the others handle that.  

        "What do you mean by 'for the time being?'" bedhead asked you, his face seemed serious, though the tone of his voice was much more relaxed.

        "My alarm is going to go off soon," you replied as you met his gaze, a smug smile creeping upon your features.  "I'll be able to play full-force then."

        "Why won't you be able to remove your eye patch now?" Bokuto blurted as Kuroo immediately pushed his head down, hoping the owl could learn some manners.  "Why did you do that?  I was just asking him a question, Kuroo!"

        "Her," you immediately replied in unison with Kuroo and Oikawa.  You knew pretty-boy knew, but you were surprised that bedhead caught on too.  Or did he just not want to let on?  He must have noticed the questioning look you were giving him and he just shrugged his shoulders, "You mentioned it, though not directly."

        "I still don't get it!" Bokuto wailed as he realized he was the last to know.

        A haughty smirk splayed across his face as he rested his hands on his hips, "You'd have to be blind to not realize she's a girl, you stupid owl."

        "How rude can you get!"

        Really?  If this keeps going, this game will never start.  

        "Owl-chan, Bedhead-chan," Oikawa called out to them softly, his voiced laced with a sense of authority.  "We can't keep [L/N]- chan here all day."  His chocolate eyes seemed to darken now, his expression following suit.  "We need to show Ushiwaka that owl-chan is better than him, and I trust bedhead-chan will be able to read his spikes."  

        There was a pause as he then turned his attention to you.  He probably figured it all out by now, your connection with Ushijima.  You had expected the brunette to tell you that he expected you to receive his spikes, but instead you got, "I believe in you, [L/N]-chan."  You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks, and you quickly turned your face towards the ground, hoping that he wouldn't see your flushed face.  

        "I believe in all of you," he announced.  This time including everyone with his signature smile.  You didn't even bother to see if it even reached his eyes because that didn't matter.  What did matter was the atmosphere of your side of the court.  The intensity seemed to rise to the challenge of the overwhelming power of the other side.  Maybe, just maybe your group had a shot.  You just needed to keep the first set in play until your alarm went off.

 

**\---------------------**

 

        It was to be Ushijima's serve, and you were set to start on the back line diagonal from him.  Maybe it was the thought of a challenge, but you could feel the hairs on your neck rise at the thought of receiving Ushijima's serve at the start of the match.  

        Watching.  

        Waiting.

        You see him toss the ball and prepare to jump.  His back arcing as he brings his left arm back to slam through the ball.  You had to admit, his form was absolutely incredible.  In a way, it made you jealous.  

        As his hand connected with the ball, it was as if you could see it fly in slow-motion.  It was moments like this that you lived for.  It was why you enjoyed guarding the net during penalty kicks, it was the reason you enjoyed playing volleyball.  You glanced to your left to see if Bokuto was going to go for the receive, and when you realized his feet were rather static, you went for it.  Placing yourself in position, arms extended, there was a loud SMACK as the ball connected with your arms.  The unusual rotation against your skin reminded you that you needed to kill the ball differently than usual.  It was much more difficult to do than just think about it. Dropping down with the ball, to help control the way it ricochets off or your forearms, you manage to get the ball up for your setter.  

        To your dismay, the ball went further than you desired.  In your mind's eye, you had wanted to prep it well above Oikawa's head, but instead, the ball was making a direct line towards the lower part of the net.  "Sorry!  That went long!"

        "Got it!" Oikawa shouted as he slid in and set the ball high. 

"Owl-chan!"

        You were so irritated with yourself that you mishit the ball, you forgot about the ace of your squad.  You could feel the air against your skin as he flew by you.  Leaving you speechless as he jumped to meet the ball.  You watched the Chuo guys hurry to block, though it wasn't necessary since Bokuto swung his arm to where the ball slammed straight down, just right of the wall before him.  

        "Hey!  Hey!  Hey!"  the spiker howled as he threw his arms in the air once he landed.  His attention turned immediately to you, his eyes wide and seeking attention, "Did you see that, [L/N] - chan?  Did you see?"  You couldn't help but smile and give him a thumbs up, acknowledging his work.

        "That was so cool, Bokuto-san!" you shouted back!  "You have to teach me how to do that!"

        Kuroo rolled his eyes, not exactly keen on boosting the bird's ego.  Oikawa, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas, "Owl-chan! That was so cool!  You scored before Ushiwaka!"

        That really got the ace going.  You couldn't help but smirk at Kuroo who now had to deal with Bokuto on the front line as Oikawa got ready to serve.  "He keep it down will you!  That's only one point."

        "That's one more point than you Kuroo!"

        "Nice receive back there, [L/N] - chan," Oikawa smiled at you.  Whether or not it was something that was expected of you, didn't matter.  Your arms were probably bright red underneath the sleeves that you had pulled over them.  You had to constantly remind yourself that they did nothing to help cushion the impact, they just prevented you from getting cuts on your arms from hits like the one you just received.  

        You returned the smile and then positioned yourself, preparing for the next attack.  You will be useless up front, knowing very well that the apex of your jump was incredibly low compared to these guys, despite the fact that you could jump and hang onto the goal post on the football field.  

        "Nice serve!"

        Much like Ushijima, Oikawa's service form was a sight to see, however, you weren't able to watch him serve from the best angle since you were to his left.  Your focus had to be directly on the ball.  You could hear a loud SMACK and then almost as instantaneous, you could hear the ball slam to the ground on the other side of the court.  Your jaw dropped, stunned at the momentum and impact the ball had picked up.  "N-nice serve!"

        "Whaaaaaaaa!" Bokuto yelled as he turned back towards Oikawa, giving him a thumbs up.  It had gone by so fast, but you could have sworn that you saw the owl's hands fly up towards the back of his head when he heard the volleyball hit the other side of the court.  "Service-ace!  So cool!"        

        "Why can't you spike like that?" you could hear Kuroo jab at Oikawa as the ball was tossed back over to your side.  

        "Why do you have to be like that Bedhead-chan?" the brunette pouted as he picked the ball up.  

       Bouncing it against the ground a few times, Oikawa brought the volleyball level to his eyes once more, imitating the same motions that he had done his previous serve.  Unlike last time, however, this ball went outside of the line. "Tch."

        "Don't mind, don't mind," you clapped your hands as you prepared for the other team to serve.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being posted a little later than usual!   
> I just wanted to make sure that I got all the details I wanted to place in here :]
> 
> If something is confusing or needs clarification, please let me know so I can clean it up!
> 
> Again, just a friendly reminder that all Haikyuu!! characters belong to Haruichi Furudate~


End file.
